


Камень солнца

by Profundum_AB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundum_AB/pseuds/Profundum_AB
Summary: Экологическая обстановка на Земле с каждым годом всё хуже и хуже. Человечество настолько испортило всё вокруг, что хранители природы просто не выдержали и решили наказать его, дав перед этим один единственный шанс исправиться. Вот что примерно Максим и услышал после того, как странный русал похитил его с неудачной рыбалки.





	Камень солнца

Максим осторожно пробирался через заросли тростника, оглядываясь по сторонам. У озера, в лучшем случае, нужно было найти место, где глубокая вода встречается с мелководьем. Судя по инструкциям, просмотренным в Интернете, рыбы совершают в таких местах быстрые вылазки для питания, и их легче поймать. Парень, ранее не отличавшийся особыми успехами в рыболовстве, сегодня решил освоить новое для себя занятие и принести в бабушкин дом немного рыбы для ухи. Вот уже неделю он проживал у неё, пережидая, когда мать успокоится после очередной ссоры с единственным сыном.

Максим поморщился, снова мысленно возвращаясь к причине их частых размолвок.

Он всегда поступал не так, как этого хотела она, как бы парень не старался ей угодить: не те оценки в школе, не то поведение, не такая одежда и даже не тот институт. Но Максим, по правде говоря, переживал не сильно. Он видел, как мама сильно его любит и просто не может унять свои извечные тревоги за его будущее. Впрочем, возвращаться он особо не спешил и планировал провести все летние каникулы здесь, в отдалённой от их города деревне.

Бабушка встретила внука с распростёртыми объятьями, всё же видела она его нечасто, а дед так и вовсе отодвинул в сторону самогон и решил заняться экстренным перевоспитанием. По его мнению, каждый мужчина обязан уметь колоть дрова, ремонтировать старую машину и определять наличие выпивки у любого соседа, а то, что внук к такому приучен не был, — не дело.

Наверное, именно из-за таких их взглядов на жизнь молодая Берестнева сначала налегла на учёбу, потом поступила в неплохой вуз, а затем и вовсе перебралась в город и начала переписываться с роднёй только по праздникам. Максим вообще не понимал, как его узнали, если к бабушке с дедушкой последний раз дочь с сыном приезжала лет так восемь назад. Ему как раз исполнилось одиннадцать, и Ольга решила, что пришло то самое время, когда ей захотелось отдохнуть от городской суеты. Отдыхали они недолго и через неделю вернулись назад, оставив и густой лес, и тёплую прозрачную воду в речных озёрах.

— Эй.

Максим вздрогнул и обернулся. Никого не было, и парень решил, что ему послышалось. Он устало протёр серые глаза и с силой взлохматил каштановые волосы, надеясь таким образом привести себя в чувство.

Мама говорила, что внешность ему досталась от отца, даже родинка под правым глазом идентична, но сам Максим того мужчину не видел и на фотографиях, поэтому не особо доверял разговорам про их сходство. Зато людей, оставляющих свою семью ради вскружившей им голову женщины на курорте, он искренне недолюбливал.

«Следовало поспать ещё немного».

— Эй, человек!

Максим удивлённо моргнул. Сейчас оклик на «послышалось» списать не получалось. Он снова обернулся и почти сразу же наткнулся на колкий взгляд из-за очередного тростника. Из мутной жижи на Максима смотрел смуглый парень, который явно был старше своего неожиданного собеседника на несколько лет.

Заметив, что на него наконец-то обратили внимание, парень вылез на мягкую землю, цепляясь за обросшую тиной корягу. И вот теперь Берестнев определённо завис. У незнакомца вместо ног был мощный хвост, который стремительно терял свои очертания и превращался в привычные для человека ноги. Смуглый парень поднялся, нагло подошёл к замершему несостоявшемуся рыбаку и цепко схватил того за лицо, осматривая со всех сторон и будто бы не замечая его ошарашенного взгляда и открытого в немом удивлении рта.

— Точно, человек. Ты-то мне и нужен.

Последним, что Максим почувствовал перед падением в темноту, был сильный удар в затылок чем-то тяжёлым. Берестнев даже не успел покраснеть при виде чужого обнажённого тела.

Русал медленно поднял человека на руки, устраивая поудобнее и хмуро осматривая загорелое лицо с едва видными веснушками.

— Видимо, нужно было действовать осторожнее.

Он тихо хмыкнул и еле заметно улыбнулся.

  
***

  
Приходить в сознание оказалось тяжело. Вокруг Максима что-то трещало, слышались отдалённые голоса: то ли взволнованные, то ли всё же равнодушные. Парень шумно вдохнул воздух, пропитанный еле знакомой гарью от костра.

— Человек очнулся!

Берестнев резко открыл глаза и закашлялся. Спустя полминуты он уже осматривался, не совсем понимая, где находится. Это определённо был какой-то участок леса, но с выгоревшей землёй и разбросанным мусором. Парень не помнил, чтобы в деревенских окрестностях так безалаберно относились к природе.

О недавно увиденной русалке он старался думать как о галлюцинации от недосыпа, хотя вроде бы уже и привык высыпаться за несколько часов ещё на первом курсе института.

Но галлюцинация решила напомнить о себе. Парня сильно хлопнули по плечу, от чего Максим шарахнулся в сторону, подскакивая на ноги.

Перед ним вновь стоял недавний незнакомец, только сейчас он был в одежде и руки держал при себе.

— Ч-что вам от меня нужно? — немного заикаясь, спросил побледневший шатен, когда разглядел за его спиной других «людей», скрытых в тенях деревьев.

— Посмотри сюда, человек. Что ты видишь? — ответил вопросом на вопрос высокий и крепкий почти что мужчина с бархатным голосом и холодными искрами в глазах, смотревших на Максима, как тому показалось, с едва скрытым презрением. Волосы у незнакомца были странного болотного оттенка и спадали на янтарные глаза неровной чёлкой.

Берестнев прикусил губу.

— Наверное, здесь была поляна.

Русал нахмурился.

— И ты понимаешь, кто виновен в этом?

— Тот, кто не ценит окружающий мир, — проговорил Максим, понемногу успокаиваясь. Мысленно он решил, что всё происходящее — таки галлюцинации, и старался относиться проще и к высокому парню, и к подозрительным взглядам, направленным на него.

— А конкретнее? — русал зло усмехнулся.

— Люди? — неуверенно предположил тот, кто и сам являлся одним из них, гадая, что всё же от него хотят и как побыстрее очнуться.

— Именно, — незнакомец яростно зашипел сквозь острые зубы, явно выходя из себя. Наверное, эта тема слишком сильно задевала его чувства.

А Максим, решивший относиться ко всему происходящему проще, просто пожал плечами.

К рассерженному парню сзади мягко подошла миловидная девушка в лёгком сиреневом платье. Она осторожно похлопала его пару раз по плечу, успокаивая, и посмотрела на человека. Девушка откинула назад длинную прядь тёмных волос, её голубые глаза сверкнули, и вдруг незнакомка мягко улыбнулась, подходя к Берестневу ближе. Тот с неким умилением отметил ямочки на бледных щеках и причудливый рисунок на шали, в которую девушка путалась всё сильнее и сильнее с каждым новым осторожным шагом. Подойдя совсем близко, она прищурилась, и в этот момент очень сильно кого-то напомнила, но парень никак не мог вспомнить кого.

— Вроде бы ты ничего не испортил, Влас, — Максим совершенно не обращал внимания на её слова, больше вслушиваясь в переливы молодого девичьего голоса, — но ты же не хочешь повторения той ситуации?

Названный фыркнул и немного обиженно отвернулся.

— Тогда не надо было вообще просить идти на переговоры меня, Елена. Всё равно вы всем скопом семените следом.

Позади них раздались приглушённые смешки.

Лена недовольно оглянулась на него, но сразу же перевела взгляд на Берестнева.

— Какой спокойный человек, — она облегчённо вздохнула, — придётся признать, что выбираешь ты лучше, чем наш Леший.

Деревья, растущие вокруг, опасно накренились, и из-за череды берёз показался недовольный мужчина средних лет, вытаскивающий из русых волос очередную порцию листьев.

— Что же я тогда сделал не так? — он хмуро посмотрел на Елену, не обращая внимания на расцветающие у ног лобелии, потом перевёл взгляд на тихого Максима, — чем мой человек был хуже?

Влас закатил глаза.

— Наверное, тем, что он долго и громко кричал, прося отпустить его. А когда мы его отпустили, так как не смогли поговорить нормально, он бегал по лесу зигзагами, шарахаясь от каждой ветки.

Мужчина задумчиво почесал небольшую бородку и пошёл к остальным, нехотя соглашаясь. На поляне появлялось всё больше и больше странных людей, хотя, совершенно не факт, что они были именно ими. Все выжидающе смотрели на Берестнева, будто хотели получить от него хоть какую-либо реакцию. А тот лишь смотрел по сторонам и иногда сонно моргал, раздумывая над тем, как объяснить позже отсутствие рыбы.

— Человек, — наконец-то позвал Максима русал, отодвигая в сторону слишком любопытную Елену, — ты нам был очень нужен.

— Зачем? — спросил шатен после некоторого раздумья, — я особой ценности не представляю.

Влас приподнял бровь и обернулся на Лену, которая махнула рукой, в очередной раз поправляя сползающую шаль.

— Не важно, от тебя многого и не требуется, — недовольно проворчал русал, — мы вроде бы остановились в самом начале разговора про природу.

— Ну, тогда продолжай, — парень сел обратно на тёплую землю, устраиваясь поудобнее и надеясь, что звук скрипа зубов-клыков ему только послышался.

— Люди загрязнили природу, — грустно начала Елена, резко обрывая своего друга, ещё даже не открывшего рта, — экологическая обстановка на Земле с каждым годом всё хуже и хуже. Она страдает, а мы, хранители, страдаем вместе с ней. Разве заслуживает природа такого отношения? — яростно воскликнула девушка, обводя рукой обожжённую поляну, — разве не вам она когда-то доверила свои сокровища?

— Почему ты говоришь это мне? — Максим отвёл взгляд, — я ничего такого не делал и действительно не имею влияния на плохих людей.

Елена его проигнорировала, а Влас пристально уставился на рюкзак с рыбачьими принадлежностями, который захватил вместе с человеком.

— Тогда мы, хранители её благополучия, собрались все вместе и решили наказать людей. Но сначала, — она сделала паузу, — придётся дать вам один-единственный шанс всё исправить. Это было бы честно, однако, не все уверены, что этой чести вы заслуживаете.

Шаль скатилась с её плеча, когда девушка обернулась назад, и Берестнев с ужасом увидел растерзанные и мёртвые органы, совершенно не скрытые кожей.

Мавка недовольно прикрикнула на кого-то, и к ней подбежал маленький ребёнок со свёрткам в руках. Лена пару раз кашлянула, приготовившись читать, но бумагу из её рук вырвал уже полностью взявший себя в руки русал.

— Нечисть составила людям гневное письмо в надежде, что и среди таких как вы есть понимающие люди, которые смогут вместе с нами добиться справедливости.

— Простой народ ничего столь важного не решает, — хмуро ответил ему Максим, — решает правительство.

— Ну, тогда и отнеси письмо этому вашему правительству! — недовольно послышалось из толпы, рассерженный гул не замолкал, казалось, он шёл из-под самой земли, напрягая всё вокруг.

— Индрики сегодня расшумелись, — проворчал Леший. Шум всё нарастал и нарастал, а затем резко стих, когда он мягко постучал по коре ближайшего к нему дерева.

— Я отнесу, — кивнул Берестнев, — но не уверен, что они его прочитают.

— В любом случае, вернись к нам и скажи, отнёс ты его или нет, — русал порывисто передал бумагу человеку, который осторожно убрал её в растянутый рюкзак, всё это время висевший за его спиной.

— И как я вас найду?

— Просто войди в лес, — Леший усмехнулся, и на его щеке проступил тонкий шрам, тянущийся от самого виска, — и я проведу тебя. Надо сказать, не каждый здесь знает каждую тропинку.

— А к тому озеру, откуда тебя забрали, проведу я, — сказал Влас, цепко схватив Максима за капюшон и потянув на себя, — идём. Скоро станет совсем жарко.

Они вышли на тонкую тропинку, окружённую плотной вереницей пышных елей. Солнце действительно засияло ярче, хотя и его лучи не проходили так далеко, чтобы добраться до них.

— Эм, ты же Влас, да? — неловко позвал русала человек. Тот обернулся через плечо, заинтересованно приподнимая бровь, — а где вы живёте?

— Кто? — спустя мгновения неудобной для обоих тишины уточнил парень, сворачивая с тропинки, потянувшейся в противоположную сторону. Максиму пришлось послушно последовать за ним.

— Нечисть.

Русал поморщился.

— Не очень красивое обращение, знаешь? Мы предпочитаем называться хранителями природы.

— Ты сам зовёшь меня человеком, — Максим передёрнул плечами, стараясь вытащить залетевший за воротник обломок ветки. Он напряжённо посмотрел на дальние деревья, которые подозрительно качались. Мало ли, — а у меня вообще-то есть имя, как и у любого из вас.

Снова повисла тишина.

— Хорошо, допустим, — нехотя протянул Влас, — но я ведь его не знаю.

— Максим Берестнев, — недовольно проворчал человек, таки справившись с определённо нелёгкой задачей. Он, немного обидевшись, уже не обращал внимания на русала, поэтому не заметил, как тот тонко улыбнулся, игриво сверкнув янтарными глазами. Эта ситуация его изрядно повеселила — нечасто попадались такие смелые люди. Или это всё же была глупость?

— Живём мы в разных местах. Кто в лесах, кто в морях, кто в горах. Я, например, в озере, где ты так неосмотрительно решился ловить рыбу.

Максим всё же снова обратил внимание на русала.

— Почему неосмотрительно?

— Сначала стоит убедиться, хватает ли рыбы в месте, где ты собираешься её ловить. Вдруг ты своими действиями лишишь другого пищи? Так можно делать только в крайних ситуациях, и то не советую.

— И как мне это сделать? — скептически поинтересовался человек.

— Позови меня, — русал гордо выпрямился, — и я, так и быть, отвечу.

Берестнев закатил глаза, немного поражаясь самомнением своей галлюцинации. Тем не менее, свою работу временного навигатора Влас выполнил и с чистой совестью скрылся, оставив провожаемого около воды.

Уже на озере человек сонно оглянулся, задумчиво посмотрев в сторону, где скрылась та самая галлюцинация, которая отняла так много лишнего времени. К сожалению или нет, но рыбачить было поздно, поэтому он просто пошёл обратно в деревню.

День прошёл как в дурмане. Вроде бы только-только было ранее утро, а теперь дед обидчиво смотрит на пустое ведро. В доме его встретили, ахая и охая, сетуя на попросту потраченное время и отсутствующий улов. Максим решил промолчать о том, что в принципе не рыбачил, а очутился где-то на грани своих фантазий — его бы просто не поняли, поэтому он промолчал и принимал ругань, смешанную с мягкими упрёками, как данность.

— Тебе бы проспаться, — проворковала бабушка, накладывая ему большую тарелку борща. Дед, сидящий напротив за общим столом, только фыркнул.

— Да что ему будет? Молодой ещё, чтобы спать по полдня.

— Я всё же посплю, — Берестнев встал, не пообедав, и пошёл на чердак, где ему до этого устроили временное пристанище.

Бабушка нежно посмотрела ему вслед, а затем перевела расстроенный взгляд на полную тарелку.

Максиму очень хотелось накрыться одеялом и ни о чём не думать, особенно про видение высокого русала, которое он встретил на озере. Парень покраснел и встряхнул головой. Вот из-за таких мыслей они тоже часто ссорились с мамой, которая не понимала, что с её сыном не так: того совершенно не привлекали девушки.

Берестнев на самом деле считал, что он просто пока не нашёл такую, которая бы зацепила его за душу. Пока на его пути попадались одни пустышки с широко раскрытыми невинными глазами и голливудскими улыбками, ведущимися на не самую плохую внешность. Но, к сожалению, они слишком быстро, словно мотыльки, вылетали сквозь пальцы на более яркий свет, как только убеждались в том, что он не подходил под их жизненные параметры. Обычно очередной разрыв даже не начавшихся отношений провоцировал новую ссору с мамой, поэтому Максим вообще перестал пытаться встречаться с кем-то до того, как выучится. Всё же время ещё есть.

Парень прикрыл глаза, не заметив, как провалился в темноту.

Лёгкий сон пошёл на пользу. Теперь Максим чувствовал себя намного лучше. Потянувшись до хруста костей, Берестнев решил разобрать рюкзак, с которым пытался пойти на рыбалку, закончившуюся абсолютным провалом. Его рука неожиданно наткнулась на что-то шершавое. Парень стремительно побледнел, когда в его руках очутилось это что-то.

То самое письмо с надписью «От нечисти людям» ехидно напомнило об утренних галлюцинациях-которые-не-галлюцинации. Парень сглотнул и осел на пол, ошарашенно моргая и грозясь не прийти в себя на нервной почве. А внизу перед телевизором шумели дедушка с бабушкой, сетуя на очередные нововведения президента.

  
***

  
Максим нервно теребил пакет, который держал в руках. На Красной площади традиционно было слишком многолюдно, причём, здесь были не только его соотечественники, но и иностранцы, прилетевшие посмотреть на одну из главных достопримечательностей Российской Федерации. Парень нервно сглотнул и медленно пошёл в сторону Кремля, стараясь не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания. Охрана, дежурившая в этот день, уже несколько раз заинтересованно посматривала в его сторону.

Несколько дней назад Берестнев поспешно собрался и уехал обратно к себе в город, оставив бабушку и дедушку в расстроенных чувствах. Но ситуация, в которой он оказался, грозилась перерасти в нечто серьёзное. В это, правда, было трудно поверить, но обычный человек действительно повстречал самую настоящую нечисть, которая к тому же похитила его и попросила передать гневное письмо, исписанное вручную чёрно-синими чернилами.

Дома Максим сначала решил поступить традиционно, то есть, отправить письмо с ксерокопией послания действующему президенту по почте, как делают и милые старушки, просиживая в одиночестве тёмными вечерами. Ответа не последовало, но Берестнев очень надеялся, что его не сочли ненормальным. Было даже интересно, почему никто до сих пор не приехал по его душу, настоятельно затаскивая в ближайшую психушку. Наверное, в Москве проблем хватало и без него. Ольга, его мама, в это время была в гостях, так что про приезд сына она не знала.

Тем не менее, остановиться на одной почте Максим не мог. Он всегда был слишком ответственной личностью. Настолько, что самолично приехал в Москву и теперь направлялся через площадь к Кремлю, то бледнея, то краснея от стремительно сменяющих одну за другой мыслей.

— Молодой человек, с вами всё в порядке?

Шатен резко обернулся и уставился на подошедшую к нему девушку в форме полиции.

— Д-да, всё хорошо.

Она нахмурилась.

— Вы не возражаете, что мы проверим Ваши документы?

С другой стороны к бедному студенту подошёл мощный сослуживец хрупкой представительницы защитников закона.

— Вроде всё в порядке, — она недоумённо моргнула, — как у тебя?

Мужчина отрицательно покачал головой, не найдя ничего запрещённого в рюкзаке приезжего.

— Странно, — протянула девушка, — почему же вы так беспокоитесь?

— Я по жизни нервный, — Максим неловко улыбнулся.

Полицейский хмыкнул, возвращая рюкзак владельцу.

— Просим прощения за беспокойство. Удачного Вам пути.

Берестнев кивнул в ответ и удалился, иногда оглядываясь назад. Нужно было поспешить. Кто знает, вдруг его решат проверить тщательнее и наткнуться на эти записи непонятного происхождения? Наверное, недоумённые вопросы всё-таки будут.

Чем ближе шатен подходил к предполагаемой резиденции президента, тем больше народу там было. Максим не ожидал, что вокруг соберётся такая толпа. Что-то определённо происходило. Особо буйных утаскивала полиция.

— Вы не понимаете! Это всё домовые! — раздался отчаянный крик откуда-то справа.

— Да-да, конечно, расскажете это в доме с белыми стенами, — ответили ему раздражённые полицейские громким басом, отчего даже Берестнев, находящийся далеко от них, вздрогнул.

— Да что вы себе позволяете?!

Максим неуверенно в последний раз оглянулся и попятился прочь, замечая идущих к нему двух высоких мужчин.

— Уходите немедленно, нечего смотреть за взбешённой толпой, — один из них грубо схватил шатена за плечо, отчего он поморщился, но решил не заострять внимания на поведении полицейского. Все итак, судя по его наблюдениям, были на взводе.

— Эм… — он замялся, — у меня письмо президенту.

Полицейский, всё ещё державший его за плечо, хмуро осмотрел осунувшегося за несколько дней парня. Максим не доедал, чтобы накопить на билет до Москвы — просить деньги у мамы было отчего-то стыдно.

— Не думаю, что оно столь важно.

— Что там? — спросил напарник, выглядевший немного спокойнее и добрее. Он отцепил чужую руку от наверняка покрасневшего плеча и выжидающе посмотрел на Берестнева.

— Не думаю, что вы поверите, но… послание от нечисти.

Оба полицейских сразу нахмурились. Сзади снова послышался недовольный гул толпы. Блюстители закона уже не справлялись и вызывали подкрепление. Вместе с подкреплением сюда сбредалось всё больше и больше недовольных гражданских, не особо осматривающихся по сторонам. Некоторые грозились быть задавленными толпой.

— Шёл бы ты отсюда, — грубо сказал мужчина, до этого казавшийся более менее вежливым, — нечего шутить на такие темы. Иначе и тебя в отделение затащим.

Максим покачал головой и отправился прочь, размышляя, что же ему делать дальше. Эта неделя вообще как-то не задалась: и поход на рыбалку провалился, а к президенту тем более. Было обидно, но для себя парень решил, что это теперь не его проблемы. Он честно предупреждал и Власа, и Лену, что не имеет никакого влияния на нынешнюю власть.

В кармане завибрировал телефон, показывая тем самым, что ему пришло сообщение. Берестнев мельком просмотрел его. Мама рассержено писала ему, что дома в ближайшее время неблагодарный сын мог не появляться.

« _Если уж собрался в Москву ( чёрти что вообще, нахожу тебя по последним поисковым запросам в гугле), то надо было сказать мне — поехали бы вместе и посмотрели мне новые сапоги к осени. Тем более, я вообще думала, что ты останешься до конца лета у мамы. Вот в кого у тебя столь переменчивые планы?_ »

Максим покачал головой и присел на ближайшую лавку, на которую случайно наткнулся по пути в метро.

« _Прости, уехать пришлось срочно…_ »

« _Даже не буду спрашивать зачем. Опять питался какой-то гадостью? Продукты почти не тронуты. Или ты как закомплексованная девчонка сидишь на диете? Вроде бы у меня родился сын, а не дочь._ »

Парень хмыкнул, усмехаясь. Кажется, мама была в хорошем расположении духа.

« _Я сам в шоке, но смог сэкономить. Уже возвращаюсь, скоро проведём вместе пару часов. Мне срочно придётся вернуться обратно к бабушке._ »

« _Дедовское перевоспитание идёт полным ходом? Глядишь, скоро буду сверлить взглядом невестку и мысленно прорабатывать вашу будущую свадьбу. Он тебя одиноким явно не оставит, в деревне много свободных девушек судя по всему._ »

« _Не совсем, тут другое. И нет, мама, вот жениться я в ближайшее время точно не собираюсь._ »

« _Так и быть, оставлю расспросы. Но я всё равно недовольна тобой._ »

Максим закатил глаза и отключил телефон, убирая его обратно в карман. До обратного поезда ещё было время. Всё-таки парень мысленно рассчитывал хоть на небольшую, но аудиенцию. Мало ли?

  
***

  
После не столь долгого отсутствия лес всё равно казался незнакомым и даже немного мрачноватым. Максим рассматривал его издалека, пока не решаясь отправиться на встречу с Лешим, который обещал встретить его. Признаваться в собственном провале всегда тяжело — ещё тяжелее, если придётся это делать перед незнакомой нелюдью, по слухам растаскивающей провинившихся по канавам.

Берестнев уже осторожно интересовался у бабушки, какие среди местных ходят слухи.

— Да обычные, — отвечала она, — мужики наши в хлам пьяными сразу домой спешат возвращаться. Говорят, духи им странные чудятся.

— Духи?

— Да, духи, но злые и неприветливые. Видишь тот участок леса? — показывала она примерно в том направлении, куда Максима утащила русалка. Во всяком случае, ему так показалось.

— Да, и что?

— Вот там, говорят, и чудятся, — бабушка покосилась на спящего деда и покачала головой, продолжая, — вспоминая твою рыбалку, могу сказать, что и не ты-то в провале виновен, — на этих словах Максим вздрогнул, — наверняка это всё кикиморы да русалки речные, плавают тут, рыбу от нас распугивают.

— Это плохо?

— Людям они не показываются, но вредят, как, к слову, и многие из нас вредят им. Кто знает, плохо ли это… кто знает, — она печально посмотрела в ту же сторону, на которую обращала внимание до этого, — сестра моя там затерялась, двоюродная. Ходили слухи тогда, что это мать её, тётка моя, утопила.

В голове парня что-то щёлкнуло.

— А кем становятся утопленницы?

Бабушка хмуро на него посмотрела, будто подозревая в чём-то.

— Мавками же, — она прищурилась, отчего Максим целиком убедился в своих предположениях, — а зачем тебе?

— Просто, — человек мягко улыбнулся, отвернувшись к окну и посмотрев в ту же сторону, — наверное, она была очень хорошей.

— Да, — бабушка улыбнулась ему в ответ, — и очень красивой. Вся деревня плакала по ней, а тётка всё ходила и ходила, приговаривая, что та была не такой как все, отчуждённой. Ну, её и выгнали, — она сделала паузу, — помнится, сестра всё о каком-то парне твердила. Как же его звали? Но точно помню, не было такого в деревне. С янтарными-то глазами…

— Как её звали?

— Лена, как и бабушку нашу общую. Мало фотографий осталось, даже жалко.

Берестнев бабушку уже не слушал, а она всё рассказывала и рассказывала о чём-то, тихо вздыхая и мягко шурша конфетами, лежащими в вазочке. Почему-то этот разговор Максима полностью успокоил, и парень совершенно не боялся вступить на лесную дорожку самолично.

Тем более, ему очень хотелось услышать историю своей погибшей родственницы.

«Тот парень наверняка был Власом».

А на недоверчивое правительство стало всё равно.

К вечеру, когда в соседних домах уже позажигались огни, Максим наконец-то смог незаметно уйти из дома так, чтобы его не хватились. Спустя несколько минут хождений по лесу, ему показалось, что впереди мелькнула какая-то тень. И парень не ошибся. Из ближайшего пня выросла скрюченная фигура, покрытая мхом и цветами, постепенно она распрямлялась и принимала более человеческий вид, такой, который запомнился Максиму в прошлый визит сюда.

— Вернулся, — довольно проворковал Леший странный скрипучим голосом и прокашлялся, — извиняюсь, обычно я провожу глубокие вечера в другой ипостаси. Довольно сложно сразу контролировать превращение, если ты до этого мирно спал под дубом.

Максим хихикнул.

— Я не вовремя?

— Нет, почему же? Хорошим людям мы всегда рады, — Леший вёл его в темноте, попутно отмечая состояние тех или иных деревьев, — как новости? — перешёл он на серьёзный тон.

— Всё плохо. Как я и думал, правительство приняло письмо за шутку.

Мужчина задумчиво почесал свою бороду, хотя и человек не заметил в темноте его движения. Даже чуть не врезался в широкую спину, но вовремя остановился.

— Обсудим со всеми позже, а то, вон, домовые уже не выдержали, судя по слухам. Но, я полагаю, теперь нам всем придётся перейти к серьёзным мерам, — Леший вернулся к весёлому тону, — а сам как, подготовился?

— Да как-то времени не было, — Максим пожал плечами и вздрогнул, когда его за плечо тронула чужая холодная рука.

— Влас, не пугай человека, — послышался недовольный девичий голос, в котором Берестнев признал Елену, — это уже входит у тебя в список плохих привычек.

— Он просил называть себя Максимом.

На этих словах названный улыбнулся и почему-то немного покраснел.

— Спасибо, не думал, что ты запомнил.

— У меня не настолько плохая память, — судя по тону, русал сейчас усмехался, — что, не трусишь, даже убедившись в том, что мы настоящие?

— Возможно, я всё-таки до сих пор не пришёл в себя.

Человек заинтересованно покосился в сторону, где предположительно шла Елена. В свете заходящего солнца, пробивающегося сквозь деревья, она показалась ещё более неживой и нереальной. Влас недовольно потянул человека за рукав, отодвигая и от найденной родственницы, и от Лешего, который вообще уже не обращал ни на кого внимания и тихо насвистывал себе под нос очередную колыбельную.

— Почему ты так на неё смотришь? — прошептал русал человеку на ухо.

Максим пару раз моргнул. В очередной раз он не совсем понимал, что от него хотят.

— Хочу окончательно убедиться кое в чём, — так же тихо ответил он русалу.

— И в чём же?

— Потом, — Берестнев отмахнулся от него, вновь посмотрев на мавку. На ней сегодня было другое платье, прикрытое не изменившейся шалью с корявым узором из красных цветочков, — и я вижу тебя второй раз в жизни. Не понимаю, чем ты недоволен.

Русал раздражённо поджал губы, хотя, этого, опять же, не было видно.

— Третий.

— Что?..

— Пришли! — радостно огласила Лена, схватив Максима за руку с другой стороны, — идём уже. Наши анцыбалы очень принципиальны, они итак сильно недовольны, что один единственный русал занял целое озеро.

Влас выгнул бровь.

— Тут действует принцип первенства. Они сами виноваты, что такие медлительные.

— Вот именно поэтому тебя почти никто и не любит, — девушка настойчивее потянула шатена на себя, отцепляя его от другого парня.

Вокруг них закружились хороводом светлячки, освещая широкую поляну, обставленную высокими столами, вырезанными из дуба.

— Это что-то наподобие зала для собраний. Многие из нас не очень любят человеческие формы, поэтому именно наш лес в деревни не вылезает, — рассказывала мавка, водя человека мимо столов, заполненных пирующей нечистью, — на тебя никто особо внимания обращать не будет. Видели уже, знают, кости все перемыли — шептаться за спиной стало неинтересно.

Максим беспомощно оглянулся на русала, который следовал за ними, но показательно хмурился и каждый раз отворачивался. Девушка становилась всё настойчивей. Берестневу даже показалось, что вот-вот и ему оторвут руку.

— Аккуратнее, — беспомощно пролепетал он возле полупустого стола, куда его в итоге привели.

Там было светлее всего, и парень с удивлением заметил Лешего, оказавшегося на месте намного быстрее них. Рядом с хозяином леса довольно уселся русал, передавая соль мужчине, сидящему напротив него. Тот бы выглядел нормально, исключая общую помятость и синяки под глазами, но длинные когти вместо коротких ногтей его точно не красили. Упырь широко улыбнулся Берестневу, показывая оскал из загнутых клыков, которые тут же выпрямились, когда сонный человек проигнорировал показательное выступление.

— Да, и правда ведь спокойный, — отметил он, наливая себе медовуху из кувшина и пододвигая чистую тарелку усевшейся рядом мавке. Максима расположили рядом с Власом, который всё ещё обижался на что-то непонятное.

— Его бы спокойствие, да Марьяне нашей, — Лена покачала головой, оглядываясь на спешащего к ним высокого брюнета.

На вид ему было примерно тридцать с лишним лет, часть волос выборочно тронула седина. Мужчина запоминался своими чётко очерченными скулами и жгучими глазами.

— Ты чего, Кощей? — насмешливо протянул упырь, — в очередной раз спалил любовницу перед женой?

На этих словах Максим поморщился, стараясь не смотреть на новоприбывшую нечисть. Всевозможные разговоры про измены наводили его на мысли об ушедшем из семьи отце.

— Какая любовница, Матвей? Помилуй, ещё одной бабы я не выдержу, — так называемый «бессмертный» пытался перевести дух, — сестра моя приехала, а эта стерва старая с очередным криком в драку полезла!

Леший глухо кашлянул, скрывая смешок. Человек повнимательнее присмотрелся к герою народных сказаний. Мужчина, которого называли Кощеем, выглядел совершенно не так, как в сказках, хотя, не исключено, что прообразом мог послужить кто-то из его предков. В бессмертие Берестнев не верил даже после встречи с хранителями природы, как они просили себя называть.

— Сам виноват — такую выбрал, — продолжал насмехаться Матвей, — ну а ты-то что, Влас? Не задумывал забрать наконец-таки к себе одну из девушек? Придёт время, когда ты зачахнешь на своём озере в одиночестве.

— Помилуй, — русал закатил глаза под общий смех нелюдей.

Максим не успевал уследить за сменой событий. Вокруг стояло столько шума, что он совершенно не мог сосредоточиться. Естественно он проморгал момент, когда Кощей подскочил из-за их стола, убегая дальше от внушительной девушки с длинной косой до самой земли.

— Мне показалось, или у неё в руках был айпад? — с сомнением спросил шатен, отрывая Лену от неравной бойни с прожаренным мясом. К слову, человек не понимал, как мавки могут есть, если они давно мертвы, а их органы не работают как надо. Наверное, сказывается «превращение», которое недавно упоминал Леший.

— Ну, — девушка задумчиво почесала кончик носа, — Марьяна предпочитает жить в городе, краситься и одеваться со вкусом, чтобы выйти в магазин, и так далее по списку. Кощей, его, кстати, Глеб зовут, всё это терпит. Если закрыть глаза на её ежедневные процедуры, можно сказать, у Марьяны важная миссия по изучению людской цивилизации. Мы же не можем следить за вашим развитием, всё время прячась в лесах.

Максим кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Да, это было бы неудобно.

Хмурый Влас пододвинул человеку тарелку с варёным картофелем, взятым с другого края стола.

— Будешь?

— О, спасибо! — картошку Берестнев очень любил и готов был есть целыми днями, но приходилось сдерживаться.

Какое-то время их стоик просидел в тишине, пока Елена не стукнула стаканом, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Максим, — она мягко улыбнулась, — приходи ещё, тебя никто не тронет.

— Вот об этом я и хотел спросить, — упырь оторвался от очередного хмельного напитка, — с чего ему разрешили пройти так далеко?

Мавка прищурилась, слишком знакомо, чтобы Берестнев смог сдержать улыбку.

— Семья для нас неприкасаема. Каждый обращённый, сохранив память, безумно скучает по ней. У единственного человека, который меня ждал, больное сердце. Сестра просто не поверит в то, что это реальность, — Лена взяла Максима за руку, легко её сжимая, — именно поэтому я не хочу упустить возможности провести время с двоюродным внуком.

На этих словах Влас поперхнулся.

— Бабушка до сих пор не знает покоя.

Мавка поджала губы.

— Тебе стоит аккуратно поговорить с ней, нам нужно отпустить друг друга, — девушка перевела взгляд на русала, — а тебе вести себя спокойнее.

— Стараешься соответствовать своему возрасту?

— Если бы вы все так делали, тебе бы пришлось опираться на трость, изображая приступы маразма, — Максим, который не смог промолчать, поморщился от шуточного пинка в бок и улыбнулся.

Проводить время здесь, в лесу, он был совершенно не против.

  
***

  
Максим лениво перемешивал кашу, сидя недалеко от работающего на кухне телевизора. Его бабушка ходила рядом, периодически предлагая внуку то или иное варенье, но парень отказывался. Заиграла знакомая мелодия новостей, и Берестнев заинтересованно обернулся в сторону экрана.

— _Как стало известно на этой неделе, в Москве неожиданно отключилась подача электроэнергии. Несколько десятков тысяч человек оказались заблокированы в остановившихся поездах московского метро и лифтах, было нарушено железнодорожное сообщение и парализована работа многих коммерческих и государственных организаций. Казалось бы, с этим инцидентом должны были справиться быстро, чтобы восстановить контроль над благополучием столицы, но по какой-то причине все попытки восстановить энергоснабжение потерпели провал. Город находится в бедственном положении, а всему центральному телевидению пришлось срочно переезжать, чтобы держать вас в курсе новостей…_

Максим поджал губы. Он прекрасно понимал, что из-за виновных могут оказаться в беде и люди, которые не имели к первым никакого отношения, но не представлял, как успокоить разбушевавшуюся нечисть. Тем более, в чём-то они были правы. Но с каждым днём оставаться равнодушным становилось тяжелее и тяжелее.

— Да наверняка это всё власти наши намудрили, — ворчливо отозвался дед, — слыхала, Марин? У них там недавно ещё какой-то бунт поднимали.

Бабушка всплеснула руками.

— Вот при Путине по-другому было!

Максим незаметно встал из-за стола и попятился к лестнице, чтобы незаметно уйти на чердак. Недавно он приставил лестницу к соседнему с широким окном выступу, по которому мог легко пробраться к ней и спуститься вниз. Пока его не засекли, потому что чердак выходил на пустующую улицу, скрытую от любопытных соседей.

— _Но не только в Москве объявили чрезвычайное положение. По всей стране продолжают выходить из строя важные объекты. Несколько электростанций в ближайшее время не смогут возобновить свою работу. Страдают не только энергетики, выплачивающие значительные штрафы, но и мирные граждане, которые в один миг остались без света и привычного способа существования._

Девушка на экране отвлеклась от своей речи, что-то прослушивая на микрофоне.

Марина сплюнула, убирая полотенце куда подальше. В принципе, она доставала его, чтобы прихлопнуть очередного комара, но эта миссия уже была выполнена на все сто процентов: его собратья так и не прилетели.

— _Экстренные новости! Объявили о беспричинной поломке оборудования для добычи нефти в Талаканском месторождении. Рабочие в ужасе. Что повлечёт за собой сбой в добыче нефтепродукта, ведущего товара на сырьевом рынке? Скорее всего, мы с вами узнаем это в ближайшее время. Если случится что-либо ещё, последствия окажутся слишком серьёзными не только для экономики нашей страны, но и для экономики стран-импортёров. Как говорят наши специалисты…_

Дальше Берестнев не слушал, ему итак всё было понятно из экспрессивной речи деда.

Максим смог запомнить лесную дорогу до так называемого места собраний, но всё равно его каждый раз встречал Леший, который широко улыбался и здоровался своим неизменно скрипучим голосом, становившимся таким после крепкого сна.

Этот раз не стал исключением.

— Приуныл, я вижу, — мужчина мягко потрепал парня по голове, — что случилось, малец?

Шатен уныло посмотрел на израненную ножом берёзу, из которой местные добывали сок.

— Мне не жалко тех, кто стоит у власти. В этот раз действительно избрали не самого способного человека, если вспомнить предыдущих президентов и даже царей. Но что делать тем, кто попал под удар незаслуженно?

— Если что-то с тобой случается, значит, этому обязательно должна быть причина, — задумчиво изрёк Леший, — мы тоже стараемся мстить тем, кто точно виновен. Но среди наших собратьев, как и среди ваших, наверняка есть те, кто слишком перегибает палку. Нет никогда чистого чёрного и чистого белого.

— Я знаю, — Максим кивнул, — но какая-то часть меня не может с этим смириться.

— Снова отправишься в эту вашу столицу? — Леший усмехнулся, наблюдая за помрачневшим человеком.

— Нет, — решительно ответил тот, — я останусь с вами и буду ждать того момента, когда они наконец-таки прозреют.

Хранитель леса коротко хохотнул и исчез среди деревьев, врастая в их корни, пока парень заинтересованно следил за процессом.

— Не стоит так пристально следить, он же не красуется, — сзади послышался знакомый бархатный голос, от которого шатен даже не вздрогнул. Привык, наверное. Но он всё же обернулся, чтобы вопросительно посмотреть русалу в глаза, как бы спрашивая, зачем тот его звал.

Берестнев безумно удивился, когда сегодня утром заметил на своём окне кувшинки и почему-то совершенно не сомневался в том, кто их принёс.

Влас наклонил голову на бок.

— Почему ты на меня так смотришь?

— Кувшинки. Решил таким образом позвать меня? Я бы пришёл и сам, не стоит переводить цветы. Сам недавно поведал долгую речь о том, почему так необходимо беречь рыбу.

Русал мимолётно нахмурился.

— Ты не понял?

— Что? — Максим пару раз моргнул. Если честно, то ему уже надоело, что почти при каждой встрече с Власом он теряется в догадках о том, что вообще происходит. Этот парень как-то странно действовал на его мысли, которые в моменты общения стремительно улетали из головы, даже не прощаясь.

— Неважно, — русал закатил глаза, отчего ему очень сильно захотелось врезать, — пошли. Лена уже заждалась тебя, даже сплела несколько венков, хотя она недолюбливает пачкаться в цветочной пыльце.

  
***

  
Максим пристально посмотрел на Власа, не подающего особых признаков жизни, а потом и на Лену, которая мило ему улыбнулась. Первым делом парню захотелось решительно захлопнуть дверь прямо перед их носом, останавливало только то, что мавка здесь могла находиться на вполне обоснованных основаниях, о чём та не преминула сообщить.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — почти прошипел Берестнев, затаскивая нечисть в дом. Звучало, честно сказать, не очень, но то — мысли, а тут — непонятная реальность.

— Марина с Олегом уехали, так? — радостно протянула Елена.

— Так, — недовольно подтвердил Максим, — до завтрашнего утра. Но причём тут это?

— Мы пришли в гости, — радостно заключила мавка, хватая своего друга за руку и протаскивая его на кухню, — ого, да тут почти ничего не изменилось с того момента, когда я к ним заглядывала. Они вроде только поженились, да, Влас?

— Не спрашивай это у меня, — мрачно ответил явно измученный русал, потом он повернулся к Максиму, — если что, то это была её идея.

Человеку оставалось только пожать плечами и незаметно отправиться прятать свои вещи, так неосмотрительно разбросанные по всему спальному месту. Мало ли, на что эти нелюди наткнуться. Парень даже фыркнул от своих мыслей.

Внизу подозрительно зашумел телевизор, и Берестнев, закончив быструю уборку, поспешил обратно. На самом деле, поведение Власа в последнее время не давало ему покоя. У него слишком часто сменялось настроение, и парень всё чаще не понимал, о чём тот вообще говорит. Правильно мама его называла абсолютным нулём в намёках. Надо было прислушиваться к её разговорам по телефону внимательнее, точно ведь что-нибудь бы для себя вынес из её разговоров с подругами.

Хотя, наверное логика маминых подруг и логика одного конкретного русала — совершенно разные вещи.

Сейчас Влас задумчиво следил за знакомой ведущей новостей.

— _Всё более странные события случаются не только в нашей стране, но и за границей. Как многие уже знают, к сожалению, торговые связи полностью разрушены, но, тем не менее, новости из других стран исправно доходят и до нас. Только на этой неделе получено несколько сотен писем, рассказывающих о встречах людей с так называемыми «нечистыми». Наибольшую популярность в рабочих ресурсах интернета набирает история маленькой ирландской девочки, которая делится с читателями о том, как повстречала возле моря фэйри в красной шапочке. Судя по всему, речь идёт о мерроу, существе, которое часто помогает людям и влюбляется в них. Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так. Фэйри атаковала девочку и оттаскала её за волосы по песку, шипя о том, как девочка отвратительно себя вела в последнее время. Потерпевшая умалчивает о других подробностях происшествия._

Максиму уже рассказывали о том, что хранители решили перейти к более активным действиям и самим показываться людям. Разрушения электростанций и блокировки месторождений нефти и газа сделали своё дело: мировая экономика рухнула, по всему миру прокатилась волна голода и восстаний. В рабочем состоянии старались держать только особо важные объекты и не растрачивать оставшуюся нефть попусту. Та была слишком важна для всех видов промышленности.

В связи с этим, правительство сокращало всевозможные излишние затраты, и, таким образом, все отправляющиеся из портов танкеры остановили, а авиационные линии перекрыли. Тысячи людей так и не дождались своих рейсов. Но центральное телевидение отстояло своё: люди должны были знать о том, что происходит. Тем более, при полном отказе от информирования поднималась ещё большая волна недовольств, чем была до этого.

— _Не меньшей популярностью пользуется красочных рассказ семейной пары из Испании, которая утверждает о том, что повстречала оборотня. Тот напал на них в парке, когда молодожёны вышли на привычную прогулку. Потерпевшие демонстрируют абсолютную седину волос, как последствие неожиданного нападения. Их родственники вытребовали у государства денежную компенсацию_.

Лена зло фыркнула.

— Точно выдумали. Оборотни терпеть не могут парки и если решат собственноручно проучить определённых людей, то сделают это в лесу.

Влас утвердительно кивнул.

Девушка на экране продолжала говорить в микрофон, артистично делясь переживаниями писем, которые дошли до данных их студии.

— _К нам поступил отрывок одного из интервью. Молодой человек из Америки по имени Джон, а так же его парень, Эдвард, делятся и своей историей. Они красочно поведали о том, как на них напали какие-то тени после того, как Джон сделал любимому предложение._

Дальше последовал тот самый отрывок, сопровождающийся синхронным переводом на русский.

Русал недоумённо приподнял бровь.

— Предложение? Они же вроде парни?

Максим оторвался от чтения «Идиота» Достоевского, найденного в дедушкином шкафу.

— В Америке официально разрешены мужские браки, в отличие от нашей страны.

На человека в ответ посмотрели как-то слишком задумчиво, отчего он поёжился и поспешил отвернуться.

— А как ты к этому относишься? — неожиданно спросила Лена, слишком хитро для обычного вопроса посмотрев на своего внука.

— И не положительно, и не отрицательно. Для меня важен не брак, а сами отношения.

— Нет, — мавка покачала головой, — я не про брак, а про отношения между одним полом.

Влас на этих словах напряжённо замер, чего Берестнев, к счастью или сожалению, не заметил.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил ей шатен, — я никогда не влюблялся. Но… — он задумался, — если это произойдёт, то чувства у меня появятся не к какой-то телесной оболочке, а к тому, что спрятано внутри неё.

Русал расслабился, наконец-то убедившись кое в чём, и ехидно заметил:

— Прозвучало как-то кровожадно. Может, внутри тебя сидит маленький хирург?

Максим обиженно надулся.

— Как ты вообще различаешь профессии, если не вылезаешь из своего озера?

Влас приподнял бровь.

— Нет, даже не думай, — угрожающе проговорил Берестнев, вставая со своего места. К сегодняшнему дню он искренне говорил, что не выносит этого жеста.

Наглый и до жути самовлюблённый русал оскалился и привычно закатил глаза, доводя человека до очередной ступени бешенства. Лена захохотала.

В такие моменты её внук ненавидел всех, кто только попадался ему на глаза. Вскоре в собравшегося брюнета полетела чашка, от которой тот резко уклонился влево и побежал к окну. Человек понёсся за ним, не желая оставлять всё просто так. В спину ему полетели ободряющие слова поддержки от мавки, которая в последствие осталась в доме одна и с довольным видом ушла перебирать косметику Марины. Она слишком долго ждала момента, когда сможет беспрепятственно осмотреть изменившийся дом, где прошла большая часть её детства.

Девушка грустно усмехнулась, посмотрев в зеркало. В отражении она так молода, даже страшно. А с фотографий её любимой сестры смотрит старая женщина с тёплыми глазами. Она всегда была такой. И мавка бы ничуть не приукрасила, если бы сказала, что их общий внук пошёл характером в неё.

  
***

  
Тогда тоже было знойное лето. Девушка с ясными голубыми глазами и длинными тёмными волосами шла по полю, засеянному пшеницей. Если пройти ещё немного, то можно было наткнуться на большое озеро с кристально чистой водой. Никто в деревне не знал, почему она такая чистая. Никто, кроме Елены.

Девушка мило улыбнулась, присаживаясь на берегу.

— Здравствуй, — она знала, что её услышат.

Не пришло и минуты, как на берег вылез высокий стройный русал с живыми янтарными глазами, совершенно не похожими на рыбьи. Девушка быстро отвернулась, когда хвост пропал, сменившись на ноги.

— Я принесла тебе в сумке сменную одежду. Ты просил об этом несколько дней назад.

И Лена не могла не улыбнуться, услышав весёлое «спасибо».

Девушка часто проводила дни здесь, среди воды и ила. Возможно, её другу было просто скучно, а, может одиноко, но он показался ей, человеку. Они всё разговаривали и разговаривали, и не могли наговориться. Месяц за месяцем девушка приходила на озеро, чтобы увидеться с русалом, частым героем сказок её любимой бабушки.

Влас никогда не отвечал на вопрос, знал ли её, но девушка подозревала, что ответ всё-таки был бы утвердительным. Парень явно был старше того возраста, на который выглядел. Русал предпочитал слушать и мало отвечать на вопросы о себе. Но кое в чём ему пришлось признаться.

— Всё ещё не встретил своего единственного? — весело заметила Лена, разворачиваясь к одевшемуся парню.

— Мне не нравится никто из ваших парней, ты же знаешь.

Девушка прищурилась.

— Как ты вообще понял то, что тебе нравятся парни?

Русал покраснел и отвернулся.

— Это слишком личные вопросы.

Но вечерами Лена сидела рядом с младшей сестрой, Мариной, и наблюдала за тем, как та плетёт косы своей кукле. В деревне не было особых развлечений, поэтому они постоянно, исключая визиты к озеру, держались вместе. Ближе бабушки и Марины у Лены никого не было. Она не могла объяснить свои мысли, но почему-то не могла так же открыто и любяще относиться к своей матери. Та её пугала, особенно в последнее время.

— Влас, — Лена погрустнела, — наверное, я не смогу заходить к тебе какое-то время. Мама начала подозревать что-то непонятное и запретила выходить из дома.

— Совсем? — нахмурился русал.

— Совсем, — девушка чуть ли не плакала, — не знаю, что пришло ей в голову, — она подняла на парня горящие уверенностью глаза, — а я ведь так хотела помочь найти тебе пару!

Влас улыбнулся.

— Ещё успеешь. Кстати, — он замялся, — меня тоже не будет в ближайшее время. Надо кое-куда уплыть.

Человек улыбнулся ему ответной улыбкой.

Тогда ещё человек.

Елена до сих пор помнит тот день, казалось, один из обычных дней знойного лета. Девушка пришла домой к вечеру и стала готовиться ко сну, не забыв про свои домашние обязанности. Матери не было. Если бы она была — Лену бы ждала очередная ругань. Мама в последнее время была слишком нервной: что-то не срасталось в отношениях с мужчиной, с которым та начала встречаться после смерти мужа.

— Лена? — послышалось хриплое. Названная даже подскочила на месте и резко обернулась, лицом к лицу встречаясь с мамой. Та как-то мутно осмотрела её и склонилась прямо к лицу, всматриваясь в знакомые черты. Девушка была очень похожа на покойного отца. Лена вдохнула цветочные недешёвые духи, в которых женщина напротив никогда себе не отказывала. Выглядела та не очень. Брюнетка бы решила, что она пьяна, но алкоголем и не пахло.

— Да, мама?

Женщина расплылась в какой-то слишком нервной улыбке.

— Пойми, я хочу спасти тебя.

— От чего? — подозрительно протянула Лена, впрочем, не пытаясь убежать.

Её мама ничего не ответила, только двинулась вперёд, не давая и шанса, чтобы уйти.

На следующий день рыбаки на всю деревню вопили о найденной утопленнице.

  
***

  
Максим наблюдал за тем, как мавка о чём-то беседует с упырём. Судя по напряжённому взгляду мужчины, новости были важные. Обычно Матвей делился слухами о том, что происходит в другой части их большой страны, но иногда и новостями от друзей, живущих на других материках.

Вдруг парень почувствовал у себя на талии горячие руки и ошарашенно заморгал. Берестнев попытался вырваться скорее от неожиданности, но его властно удержали на месте. Сомнений в том, кто это, не было совершенно.

— Влас, отпусти, — мрачно заключил Максим после неудачных попыток. Кажется, уже пора вести список его летних провалов.

— Ни за что.

— Да что на тебя нашло?

После того злополучного похода в гости русал как с цепи сорвался. Он совершенно не давал парню покоя, который теперь не мог скрыться от него даже в деревне. Влас научился очень легко выцарапывать его из дома и тащить на очередную прогулку, на которой продолжит совершать странные манипуляции руками и выжидающе посматривать на человека.

Иногда Максиму начинало казаться, что с ним флиртуют, но он быстро отбрасывал эту мысль, стараясь переключить себя на что-нибудь другое. Думать о собственном отношении к происходящему не хотелось совершенно.

Вот и сейчас парень быстро смирился, расслабившись, но, тем не менее, перевёл и разговор, и собственные догадки в совершенно другое русло.

— Ты знаешь, о чём говорит Матвей?

Шатен почувствовал, как парень сзади кивнул, а потом опустился среди деревьев, усаживая человека рядом как какую-то мягкую игрушку. Берестнев даже возмутился.

— Да, знаю. Представительница клана вампиров из Чехии решила выступить открыто на вашем так называемом телевидении.

— Серьёзно? — Максим резко обернулся и столкнулся с носом русала, который обиженно зашипел, но не отпустил свою законную добычу.

— Да, а теперь успокойся и посиди так ещё немного.

Шатен снова расслабился, тяжело вздохнув. С Власом было бесполезно спорить, особенно, когда спорить совсем не хотелось. Сейчас парень пытался унять сердце, тяжело и надрывно бьющееся о грудную клетку.

Правильно мама говорила: с ним явно что-то не так.

В дом к бабушке и дедушке Берестнев бежал со всех ног, так как по плану разговор с представительницей вампиров должен был состояться сегодня. Конечно же, ему не терпелось увидеть всё собственными глазами. Ну, совсем собственными не получалось, но телевизор немного спасал.

За столом, рядом с которым и стоял тот самый телевизор, уже сидели его дедушка с бабушкой. Марина напряжённо смотрела на экран, где пока освещали другие события, такие как: неспособность помочь с каменными обвалами или очередная история потерпевшего. До главного события сегодняшнего дня пришлось ждать час. И Максим старался унять дрожь и не обращать внимания за мелькнувшие знакомые черты за окном.

— _Идёт прямой репортаж со студии в Чехии! В это трудно поверить, но на встречу со мной, телеведущей данного канала, пришла представительница так называемого клана вампиров. Она утверждает, что все нападки были совершены действительно нечистью, и даже готова озвучить, что именно послужило причиной._

Камеры показали улыбчивую девушку, заманчиво сверкающую тёмными очами и демонстрирующую острые клыки. Она открыла рот и что-то шепнула, чтобы после продолжить непринуждённую беседу своим звонким и немного детским голосом.

— _Здравствуйте, люди. К сожалению, не знаю, как вас можно назвать в общем по-другому. Не знаю, поверите вы или нет моим словам, но во всех своих бедах вы виноваты сами_.

Вампирша показательно смахнула несуществующую слезу.

— _Что Вы имеете в виду?_

Репортёрша подалась вперёд, как, наверное, привыкла делать для пущего эффекта.

— _О, поверьте, не стоит так близко ко мне наклоняться, могу ведь и укусить. Вы ждёте последствий? Не верьте в россказни об обращении. От обычного укуса вы скорее всего просто умрёте, потому что останавливаться в своём желании распороть Вам горло я не собираюсь._

Человеческая девушка даже побледнела.

— _Вы обещали поведать о причинах этих напастей._

— _О, точно. Как я уже упомянула, вы сами виноваты в своих бедах. Человечество настолько отвратительно относится к природе, что мы, её хранители, уже не выдержали. Думаю, лучше всего подойдёт слово «месть». Да, это месть вам, глупые люди._

— _Но разве человечество не заслуживало хоть какого-либо шанса?_

Вампирша зло усмехнулась.

— _Это верно, заслуживало. Именно поэтому пару месяцев назад мы поймали одного из вас и попросили отнести людям послание. По-моему, того человека звали Максим Берестнев. Мой друг утверждает, что он исправно выполнил все указания, то есть, отправил письмо с рекомендациями президенту Российской Федерации, а после даже приезжал к его резиденции. К сожалению, ваш шанс закончился провалом._

— _Но ведь это могло оказаться шуткой? Как?.. Но уверенность…_

— _Что? Красноречие покинуло Вас? И да, прошу меня простить, но мне пора._

С этими словами девушка, дающая интервью, растворилась в клубах дыма, из которых вылетела летучая мышь. В студии послышались крики.

— Чертовщина какая-то, — проговорила бабушка Марина, выключая телевизор. Их самодельный генератор и так много перегружался в последнее время.

Максим был с ней полностью согласен.

— Полный тёзка какой-то, — многозначительно протянул дед, посматривая на внука.

Тот решил промолчать.

Вечером ему написала мама. Телефонную сеть восстановили одной из первых из-за особо сильных возмущений, правда, продолжительность возможного вызова резко понизилась, а цены на звонки и сообщения, наоборот, возросли.

« _Это правда, Максим? До сих пор не могу поверить, но если оглянуться назад, то я понимаю, что всё к этому и шло. С того самого лета ты слишком сильно изменился, а теперь вот, тебя упоминает к экстренных новостях какая-то странная и жуткая вампирша._ »

« _О каком лете идёт речь?_ »

Мама долго не отвечала, будто тщательно раздумывая над своим ответом или вспоминая что-то, не особо приятное.

« _О том самом. Восемь лет назад мы с тобой приехали к моим родителям, помнишь? Ты был так рад, что сможешь поиграть на чистом и не загрязнённом воздухе. Я не стала тебя останавливать и, наверное, зря. Через несколько дней я заметила нечто странное. Ты всё время убегал на одно конкретное озеро и не спешил играть с другими ребятами. Когда я спросила тебя об этом, ты ответил, что у тебя уже есть один единственный друг. Ненадолго я успокоилась. Но лишь ненадолго._

_Что-то подтолкнуло меня спросить тебя об этом друге ещё раз. Тогда-то ты ответил мне теми страшными словами… ~Мама, он русал, и он мне нравится~ Я старалась убедить скорее саму себя в том, что ты шутишь. В каком же я была шоке… Ведь ты имел ввиду явно не дружескую любовь, причём непонятно к кому. В одиннадцать лет мальчики обычно уже начинают задумываться о первых чувствах между собой и соседскими девчонками. И я до сих пор уверена, что и ты в том возрасте был таким._

_Мы тут же собрали вещи и уехали оттуда. Я просто не могла оставаться в родимом доме. В месте, которое принесло мне одни только воспоминания бесперспективного детства. В городе я водила тебя по всем знакомым психологам, и думаю, что ты всё-таки забыл значительную часть того отдыха в деревне. И я очень этому рада… Была, до сегодняшнего дня. Кто виноват, Максим? Ты или всё же я? В том, что я не могу увидеть в тебе того, кого хочу действительно видеть._ »

Парень откинул от себя телефон, поджав губы. Многое вставало на свои места. Мог ли он обижаться на свою мать? Нет, она хотела сделать как лучше.

Но теперь ему стали ясны те слова Власа и его странные взгляды. Он не понимал, почему человек забыл его. А ведь тем русалом точно мог быть только Влас.

Он, похоже, нравился Максиму тогда, когда тот был маленьким мальчиком и не задумывался над неправильностью своих чувств. И всё же, Берестнев никак не мог убедить себя в том, что сейчас он не испытывает того же, что и восемь лет назад. Только сейчас его привязанность стала значительно сильнее.

  
***

  
Полнейшей неожиданностью следующим утром для разбитого разговором с мамой Максима стала процессия, выстроившаяся у дверей в деревенский дом. Бабушка ахала и охала, разливая приезжим чай. А вот дед как-то очень резко захотел поколоть дрова, иногда специально красуясь острым топором перед угрюмыми дяденьками в очках.

— Однако оперативно, — только и смог проговорить парень, замерев на лестнице. Все взгляды сразу обратились к нему.

— Берестнев Максим Александрович, верно?

Названный только кивнул.

— С Вашего почтового аккаунта пару месяцев назад доходило письмо, которое в данный момент потеряно, так что не может быть просмотрено повторно. Вас приказано отвезти в столицу на встречу с президентом для консультаций по поводу сложившейся в стране ситуации.

Берестнев глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился, прямо взглянув на утренних посетителей.

— Всё, что нужно, я высказал в письме ещё, опять же, несколько месяцев назад.

— Мы очень настаиваем, — парня точно не собирались оставить в покое, поэтому он решительно свернул на выход в террасу, откуда спокойно спрыгнул на землю, стараясь унять дрожь в коленях. Дяденьки в очках последовали за ним.

— Тогда я отведу вас на встречу с теми, кто передал мне это письмо, — он прервал попытки возразить хмурым взглядом, — я очень извиняюсь, но у меня нет возможности куда-либо ехать.

В лесу перед толпой удивлённых незнакомцев возник не менее удивлённый Леший, по привычке вышедший встретить знакомого человека.

— Максим, кто это?

— Они от правительства, — парень передёрнул плечами, — решили разобраться с вашими условиями.

Леший быстро собрался и ехидно усмехнулся, переводя взгляд на замерших личностей, которые мысленно наверняка проклинали само своё существование.

— Ну, пойдёмте, люди от правительства, будем дела решать.

Через несколько минут вся процессия скрылась, и Берестнев почувствовал себя значительно спокойнее.

Ровно до того момента, как его сзади обняли и прижали к себе чуть прохладные руки. Парень вздрогнул и безвольно повис. Всю ночь он старался восполнить те недостающие куски мозаики, которых ему всегда не хватало для полного удовлетворения от жизни. И ведь получилось.

Одиннадцатилетний мальчик забрёл на большое озеро совершенно случайно и решил просто посмотреть на рыбок, когда почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Он долго оглядывался, пытаясь понять, кто за ним наблюдает. На следующий день даже принялся рассказывать незримому наблюдателю истории из своей жизни, чередуя их с пожеланиями показаться.

Через неделю ему удалось этого добиться: к замершему мальчику выплыл невиданной красоты русал с солнечными янтарными глазами. Максим во все глаза смотрел на это чудо и краснел от довольной улыбки взрослого парня.

В тот день он сказал маме, кто его друг и что тот ему понравился. Просто потому, что русал действительно выглядел волшебной сказкой, ожившей сказкой, которая не могла не запасть в душу.

— Что с тобой? — обеспокоенно спросил Влас, почувствовав его состояние.

— Я вспомнил.

Повисла тишина. После своих слов Максим никак не ожидал, что его подхватят на руки и бесцеремонно потащат в сторону озера, в котором жил русал и с которым связано столь много событий.

— Эй, ты чего? — человек попытался было слезть, но его прижали к себе ещё сильнее.

— Даже не думай пытаться убежать от меня.

И прозвучало это столь угрожающе, что Берестнев не решился перечить.

Высокие заросли тростника надёжно скрыли двух молодых людей, один из которых, не рассчитав место, оказался по пояс в воде. Не обращая ни на что внимания, Влас настойчиво потянул Максима на себя и поцеловал, глубоко и жарко. Человеку показалось, что он обжёгся в тот самый момент, когда их губы встретились, и вместе с этим растерял все силы к сопротивлению.

Русал перешёл на чужую шею, покрывая её такими же обжигающими поцелуями.

Кое-как его «жертва» пришла в себя и оттолкнула зарвавшуюся нечисть.

— Повторяю вопрос, — проговорил он, тяжело дыша, — ты чего?

Влас ответил ему взглядом, полным некой тоски.

— Я слишком долго был в одиночестве. И когда встретил тебя, не был готов столь скоро потерять.

Максим отодвинулся от было шагнувшего к нему русала.

— Ты слишком резок, знаешь? — парень покраснел отводя взгляд и проворонил момент, когда его вновь прижали к сильному телу.

— Знаю, — последовал довольный ответ, — но по-другому не могу. Тебе остаётся только смириться.

Человек яростно посмотрел на любимого, непонятно как перешедшего в новый статус, но ещё не начавшуюся гневную речь заткнули новым поцелуем. Пришлось расслабиться и попытаться ответить, опираясь на свой нулевой опыт. Порывы размалёванных девушек поцеловаться он вспоминал с содроганием и даже был рад, что тогда ничего не получилось.

Шатен как-то заторможено проследил за улетающей в сторону одеждой. В переутомлённый переживаниями мозг лезла одна философия.

— Влас, а чем я тебе понравился? — спросил он, отвлекая парня, который только-только добрался до приглянувшихся сосков.

Тот смешно выгнул бровь.

— Серьёзно? Хватит меня отвлекать.

— Я не отвлекаю, — протянул Максим, отводя взгляд.

Русал закатил глаза. Хорошо, что его любовник, который к возможному сожалению последнего не отвертится, этого не заметил.

— Да что не так?

Берестнев с сомнением покосился в сторону воды.

— А у тебя не вырастет хвост? Меня пугает мысль, что я стану зоофилом.

Русал уничтожающе посмотрел на него, а потом пошло усмехнулся, явно задумав какую-то пакость. Человек сразу напрягся, отползая, но его за талию притянули обратно. И ему пришлось с расширяющимися глазами наблюдать за тем, как довольный жизнью Влас склоняется к паху, чтобы облизать головку встающего члена.

Сдержать всхлип не получилось.

А с переживающей мамой Ольгой переписывалась Лена, благо чердак никто не проверял. Она с умилением наблюдала за появляющимся потоком наставлений и пожеланий счастья, даже если той придётся смириться с его вытекающими. Мавка грустно улыбнулась, подумав о том, что даже немного завидует, но потом вспомнила о хранителях природы, всех-всех, кто стал для неё семьёй.

Кажется, в скором времени эту семью ожидает пополнение.

Влас не отпустит свою пару.


End file.
